Forever and always
by fanread
Summary: Peter tiene un accidente y esta gravemente herido ¿Lograra sobrevivir?. Después de TASM pero los sucesos de TASM 2 jamás sucedieron. PeterxGwen.


Mientras oía Forever and always de Parachute se me ocurrió este fic y he leido otros fics como este. Espero les guste.

* * *

**Gwen**

Como siempre Peter venía tarde a nuestra cita. Hubiera sido raro si hubiera venido a tiempo. Siempre surgen retrasos debido a que es Spider Man.

...

Veo a la calle, me siento en frente de la fuente. Ya paso una hora y no me había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que ha pasado. Peter nunca se ha tardo más de media hora ¿Donde estará? Es muy extraño porque siempre me llama o envía un mensaje si en algún caso tardara más de media hora. Decido llamarlo pero no contesta su teléfono. Decido mandarle un mensaje: _"¿Donde estas? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? Peter por favor responde, estoy muy preocupada"_.

...

Pasa media hora y nada, no me ha respondido el mensaje y tampoco contesta su teléfono. Estoy muy preocupada.

Decido ir a buscarlo a su casa pero no hay nadie.

De camino a casa comienza a llover.

Cuando llego me doy una ducha y ceno con mi madre y mis hermanos. Sigo llamando a Peter pero no contesta, esto me pone más preocupada.

Me pongo mi pijama pero de repente mi teléfono suena, es Peter.

-¿Donde demonios has estado? He estado preocupada por ti todo este tiempo y hasta ahora me llamas, en se...

Una voz me corta en mitad de la oración-Hola Gwen, soy May- ¿May? algo malo tuvo que haber pasado para que tía May me llamara desde el teléfono de Peter.

-Hola tía May ¿Cómo estas?- digo preocupada de lo que le pueda haber pasado a Peter.

-Gwen... Peter ha tenido- de repente comienza a sollozar, algo realmente malo tuvo que haber pasado.

-Tía May ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Peter esta bien?

-Peter ha tenido un accidente... iba caminando por la calle y estaba distraído y... lo ha atropellado un camión. Esta en el hospital gravemente herido, en coma.

Mi corazón se para, de repente no puedo respirar, el aire ya no es suficiente.

-ahora mismo estoy ahí.

Me pongo un suéter encima de mi playera de pijama... Es la playera de Peter, la olvido una vez que vino a mi cuarto lastimado, pero me dejo conservarla y desde entonces la utiliza para estar en casa y como mi pijama. Me cambio mi pantalón de chandal por uno de mezclilla, me pongo una zapatillas y un gorro, es media noche y hay frío.

-Mamá, tengo que salir.

-¿Y a donde vas, y a estas horas?

-Peter ha tenido un accidente, necesito ir... Por favor, por favor- Comienzo a llorar, en serio necesito estar con Peter.

-Esta bien pero ve en taxi.

-Por supuesto, te quiero.

Me despido de mi madre y salgo a la calle.

Tomo un taxi y le digo al conductor la dirección que me dio May. En 15 minutos estoy ahí, o ese tiempo me parece, todo esta pasando muy deprisa.

Veo a tía May en la recepción.

-Hola Gwen, te estuve esperando.

-Espero no haber tardado.

-Esta bien, de hecho llegaste muy pronto.

-¿Puedo verlo?- Digo sin rodeos, necesito verlo.

-Sí, sígueme.

La sigo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Entra, adelante.

Hago lo que me dice y entro, mi corazón se vuelve a detener.

-Peter...-apenas logro susurrar y comienzo a llorar.

Me siento a la par de la camilla. Lo observo y noto que esta muy lastimado, incluso para él es mucho y sus poderes. Su cabellos esta desordenado y no puedo ver sus hermosos ojos cafés. Esta en coma. Su cuerpo parece sin vida, es como ver a un cadáver.

Lloró sin parar. No puedo verlo así. Sostengo su mano. Pasan casi veinte minutos y sigo llorando.

¿Por que no podemos estar juntos? Primero fue mi padre y ahora esto. No puedo aceptarlo.

Me duermo llorando. Sueño que Peter despierta y nos vamos a casa juntos, pero de repente estamos en mitad de la calle y veo cómo el es separado de mí y esta en medio de la calle y es atropellado por un gran camión.

Me despierto, comienzo a llorar, fue la peor pesadilla.

-Peter despierta, la ciudad te necesita... yo te necesito- Comienzo a llorar de nuevo, algo que me parece algo imposible por que la noche anterior llore más que nunca, inclusive que cuando mi padre murió.

Necesito que despierte, no lo puedo perder. Él es el hombre con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Con él es con quiero tener una familia, casarme y tener hijos. No puedo perderlo.

-Peter despierta por favor, por favor, por favor... En serio te necesito... Tienes que quedarte conmigo... Vamos a mudarnos juntos, vamos a casarnos, tendremos una hermosa luna de miel, vamos a tener unos hermosos hijos, despertaremos cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas viéndonos a los ojos... pero para eso necesito que despiertes.

**Peter **

Estoy comenzando a despertar. Una voz es la que me despierta,es...Gwen. No recuerdo mucho, solo estar caminando por la calle.

Gwen me dice que me necesita, que formaremos una familia, que pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos. Eso es todo lo que necesito. Haría todo por ella. Ella es la única persona que me puede hacer levantar después de un gran golpe.

-Gwen...

**Gwen**

En medio de mis sollozos escucho una voz, su voz, la reconocería en cualquier parte... Es Peter.

-Gwen...

-Demonios Peter! Estaba tan preocupada por ti. No podría vivir sin ti. Te amo Pete. Solo a ti.

-Yo también te amo, Gwenie. Gracias por amarme, me has regalado el universo, por eso me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Gwen**

Comienzo a jugar con su pelo mientras el toca mi mejilla.

- Vas a estar bien Peter. Vas a estar bien... Lo importante es que quiero que sepas que te voy amar por siempre ya sea en las buenas o en las mala o inclusive en los feos momentos de nuestra vida. Vamos a formar una familia y envejeceremos juntos... Te amo Peter Parker.

**Peter**

Comienzo a sentir más lentos los latidos de mi corazón. Sé muy bien que de esta no saldré.

DEMONIOS! DEMONIOS! DEMONIOS! ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO SER FELIZ Y ESTAR CON GWEN, EL AMOR DE MI CONDENADA VIDA? Lo único que quiero es estar con Gwen pero no podré. Pero antes de irme tengo que decirle algo.

-Gwen, por favor recuerda que aún cuando ya no este aquí yo siempre te amare, por siempre y...para...siempre.

Es todo, ya he dicho todo lo que debía de decirle. Lo único bueno de esto es que morí amándola y ella a mi, como siempre quise, pero un mucho antes de tiempo.

**Gwen **

Peter se ha ido, para siempre y jamás regresar.

Salgo de la habitación, no puedo estar ahí más tiempo viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Peter. Le digo a tía May lo sucedido y ella comienza a llorar junto conmigo.

-Peter... mi pequeño Peter.

...

Hoy es el día de su funeral.

Estoy frente a su tumba. Esto es inclusive más doloroso, aun que sea por poco, que el funeral de mi padre.

Ahí en esa tumba se esta enterrando lo que una vez fue mi único futuro. Ahora estoy perdida, ya no se a donde ir. Peter era mi guía, nos encaminábamos el uno al otro. Y él ya no esta.

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar Peter por esto? ¿Qué hizo tan mal como para merecer esto? él paso por tanto sufrimiento y dolor.

Aún cuando todos ya se han ido yo me quedo en frente de su tumba.

Caigo de rodillas. No puedo soportar esto más. Comienzo a llorar. En mi mano sostengo una foto de nosotros aferrada a mi pecho.

Ya no sé que hacer, así que decido hacerle una promesa a Peter:

-Peter, te amo. Perdóname si alguna vez te hice sufrir, jamás fue mi intención. Me siento perdida. Te necesito. La verdad tengo tanto y a la vez nada por decirte. Sé que quieres que siga con mi vida y te prometo que lucharé por hacerlo. Lo haré por ti, porque eres el gran amor de mi vida. Nadie lograra superarte. Gracias por hacerme muy feliz, ser mi apoyo cuando mi padre murió, por estar siempre a mi lado, por ser mi soporte, por estar en los momentos más difíciles y por sobre todo por amarme y por eso te prometo que no importa cuan difícil sea la vida lucharé y jamás me rendiré. Por eso quiero que sepas que te amare por siempre... y para siempre.

* * *

He leído muchos fics en inglés parecidos a estos en donde Gwen no muere pero Peter si po razón y quería intentarlo. Por favor dejen sus reviews y díganme si les gusto o si lo hice muy mal, quisiera saber su opinión ya que es muy importante para mi. Por favor si tienen una sugerencia díganmela ya sea por review o pueden mandarme un PM.


End file.
